Betty
|-|Bete Noir= |-|Souls Absorbed= Character Synopsis Bête Noire, also known as "Betty", is the main antagonist of Season 2 of Glitchtale. She is a character created by Camila Cuevas. She holds the pink SOUL that represents the trait of fear, and is constantly accompanied by Akumu (who she often calls "Kumu,"), a blob-like being of an unknown species. She was created to ensure humans and monsters never had peace with each other - to this end, Betty seeks to gain enough power to exterminate all monsters and humans. Character Statistics Tier: At least Low 2-C | 2-C Verse: Glitchtale (Undertale AU's) Name: Bete "Betty" Noire Classification: Soul of Fear Gender: Female Age: 300 years Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusions Creation, Soul Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification (Rabdophobia), Power Mimicry, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation (she is the embodiment of fear), Flight/Levitation, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Control, Intangibility (Phased through Undyne's spear), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8; She exists as long as Fear exists), Determination Negation, Nightmare Manipulation (through Akumu), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Similarly to Determination Souls, she can come back from her spiritual body), Resurrection, Summoning, Weapon Creation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Able to feed off one's phobia's and insanity. When fused with Akumu she also has these powers: Shapeshifting, Transformation, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity. Destructive Ability: At least Universe Level+ (Fought a serious Gaster, who has originally fought Chara without using most of his power. Chara has the ability to reset and erase the entire timeline from reality. Fear is stated to be the most powerful type of Soul, of which makes it superior to Determination, which can cause Timelines to be distorted) | Multi-Universe Level '(After having been empowered by 26 Souls, she became enormously more powerful than her base form, which was already comparable to Chara. This power essentially makes her powered by 26 Universal Souls) 'Speed: Infinite (She can keep up with Gaster, who is on par with Chara, who existed and freely fought in a erased Timeline) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+ | Multi-Universal '(Obtained and absorbed the power of 26 human souls) 'Durability: At Least Universe Level+ '(she took hits from Gaster and Asriel) '| Multi-Universe Level '(Obtained and absorbed the power of 26 human souls making far beyond the likes of Asriel Dreemurr and Omega Flowey who only had 7 souls) 'Stamina: Extremely high Range: Unknown Intelligence: Very high (She manipulated and betrayed Frisk and all monsters) Weaknesses: Determination Versions: Base | w/ 26 Souls Absorbed Other Attributes List of Equipment: Akumu, Hearth Spear, Weapon of Nightmares Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hallucination Manipulation : It appears as though the known wielders of the FEAR trait can create and control hallucinations to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents. * FEAR Weapons : If the user wishes, a soul collector can create a powerful spear which is dark orange in color. FEAR's spear is similar to Bravery's spear. * Feeding on FEAR ''' : Fear traits usually get more stronger when more fear is around so they feed on the fears of others and even their own to get stronger. * '''Rhabdophobia : This special attack disables all enemies' attacks and attracts magical weapons to the user's side, But it can be very costly to use because it consumes almost all the power of the user. It is a very powerful attack. * Fear of death : This may only apply to Bete as they have this specific phobia, usually when closer to death they get more stronger depending on how close they are to death. This is seen in Do or Die, when Gaster was about to blast his Gaster Blaster to Betty, their hair turned fully pink and with enough strength Akumu escaped the green force field Gaster trapped Akumu in. Extra Info: We are aware Glitchtale is fan-made to an extension it's profiles but the reason it has an exception to no OC rules is due to having enough to set it about the from official material and stemming from the fact that Toby himself approves of the series. Others Notable Victories: * Sonya (Monster Girl Quest) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Glitchtale Category:Internet Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regenerators Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2 Category:Undertale AUs